mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactica (map game)
The Galaxy. A vast and beautiful place. A place full of wonder and secrets. It is also a place full of danger. Welcome to Galactica, where you are boldly challenged to go forth, and conquer the Galaxy. Background In 2235, humanity discovered an alien starship wreck in the surface of Titan. This led to the discovery of a network of interstellar travel, first constructed by the Precursors, known as the Void Gates. The Void Gates could only send ships between any 2 points in the Galaxy. Humanity activated the Void Gate in the Kuiper Belt and has since expanded across the stars. Humanity formed the Terran Alliance following the discovery and found many alien races. Eventually, man discovered the Grand Xildran Empire, leading to the Human-Xildran War, which lasted for nearly a century, cultimating in the defeat of the Xildran and them being forced out of what would eventually be known as the Solmani Rim. Mankind was devastated, and was forced to rebuild. However, the long and brutal war resulted in the destruction of the Void Gate Network though the ancient doomsday device known as the Red Sun, thus isolating much of the Galaxy. Eventually, the races of Charted Space reencountered themselves following the creation of the Void Drive, using the technology from the remnants of the Void Gates. The major races of the Galaxy reconquered most of their former colonies in the Colonial Conquest Wars, which ended in the complete conquest of the majority of each race's former colonies. The humans, eventually became not 1 but 3 seperate races: the Solmani(Terran humans), the Cyberni(cybernetically augmented humans), and the Lazari (genetically enhanced humans, adapted to any environment, named after the Lost Colony of Lazarus). They are collectively known as the Humaniti. In the 33rd century, the Imperium of Stars, also known as the Imperium, was born out of a union of races, eventually turning itself into an empire. The Solmani and their allies opposed the move, eventually creating the League of Free Worlds, also known as the League. The League and the Imperium fought a brutal 500 year-long war that ended in the defeat of the League and their enslavement into the Imperium. The Imperial rule over the former league lasted a mere 100 years, as the former League races rebelled, taking advantage of the fighting between the Imperial Houses. In the aftermath, the New League of Free Worlds was born, and thus resulting in the start of a fragile peace, in which the Imperial Houses traded, negotiated and fought amongst one another(as usual) and the New League member races built up their fleets and armies, waiting for a time when their old enemy, the Imperium would strike again. Now it is the 42nd century. You are a ruler of one of many civilizations in the Galaxy or one of the Imperial Houses. You choose to lead your people to either glory or doom. Now........the time has come for you to rise, young ruler. Now rise, and decide your people's future. Rules Please, read the rules. The rulings of the Mods are to be followed, and they shall be empowered to exercise management over this game in any way that they see fit to fulfill the game's vision. If you have any 'questions on the rules, feel free to ask Ace or Rex. Mods *Creator: Ace009 (talk) *Head Mod: [[User talk:Reximus55|''I find your lack of faith]] *Mod: Leldy22 (talk) 13:27, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mapmaker: Map *Charted Space: Gold Border''' **Imperium of Stars: Red **New League: White Border ***Solmani Sphere: Blue ***Jodren Confederacy: Magenta ***Commonwealth of Lorianse: Orange ***Loreem Federation: Lime Green ***Porr't Empire: Teal ***Herr'sre Union: Yellow ***Orte'se Star Empire: Green **Grand Xildran Empire: Blue **Hiver Collective: Shamrock Green **Jje'rme Republic: White **Greater Resternian Republic: Indigo *Uncharted Space **Voyager Collective: Insert Color Here '(Outer Perseus arm, outer edge of outer Orion arm) **Zabrak Empire: '''Yellow '(Scutum-Centaurus Arm) **Promethean Empire: **Empire of Shugārasshuto: '''Mint Green (Outer Arm) **Greater Jinhong Republic: Pale Blue '(Lower Sagittarius Arm) **Shorgaki Union: '''Purple '(Perseus Arm) **Taurus Federation: 'Crimson '(Lower Outer Arm) Civilizations Charted Space 'Imperium of Stars ' *House of Rehgon: YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. *House of Yolahti: *House of Atreidem: *House of Harkomia: *House of Loreianmi: *House of Corringde (Ruling House): Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *House of Judreste: *House of Osdre: '''New League of Free Worlds * Solmani Sphere: Ace009 (talk) * Jodren Confederacy: User:Likercat (talk) * Commonwealth of Lorianse: Reximus Maximus, of Lorianse *Loreem Federation: Spartian300 (talk) *Porr't Empire: *Herr'sre Union: *Orte'se Star Empire: Unaffiliated *Grand Xildran Empire:User:Adamgerd(User talk:Adamgerd) *Hiver Collective: viperfrank45 *Jje'rme Republic: *Greater Resternian Republic: Uncharted Space NOTE: Here you can create your own custom civilizations. *Voyager Collective: Stephanus rex (talk) * Zabrak Empire: Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) * Promethean Empire:The Royal Tank (talk) * Empire of Shugārasshuto: * Greater Jinhong Republic: Leldy22(talk) * Shorgaki Union: Blocky858 (talk) * Taurus Federation: Feudalplague (talk) * Ha'Lyr Anocracy: SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) 12:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC) * Honorable Union of the 7 Houses: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ The Game The game has officially started. Now rise, rulers of civilizations and leave your mark on Galactic history. Ace009 (talk) 14:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 4100 AD - 4110 AD (900 IY-910 IY) Editorial Note: We are currently located in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. A map will be soon forthcoming. *'4100 AD (900 IY): The Houses of the Imperium and the Planetary nobility begin the celebration of the 900th anniversary of the Imperium's founding.' *'4103 AD (903 IY) - 4108 AD (908 IY): The Grand Xildran Empire begin a massive military buildup as their new Emperor decides to make a change in foreign policy in regards to the defense of the Empire. The experts begin to call this policy the "Restoration Doctrine", as they view this new policy as an attempt to bring back the Void Gate Era glory of the Empire.' *'4106 AD (906 IY): The Atreidem-Loreiamni Duel of Assassins comes to an end. ' *'4107 AD (907 IY): Pirate activity begins to increase across the Imperial-Loreem border and the Solmani Rim.' *'4109 AD (909 IY) - 4110 AD (910 IY): The Lorianser starship, ''Heart of the Commonwealth goes missing during an exploration mission in Uncharted Space. ' '''Solmani Sphere:' The military buildup of our forces begins and we commence expanding our economy and trade routes. In 4106 the Sphere decides to send convert agents to the Imperium to gather information on their military locations and current plans, and to the Grand Xildran Empire in order to observe them carefully following the announcement that the newly crowned Xildran Emperor had done 2 years ago and gather data on their current rate of expansion. In 4107, we decide to increase patrols in the Solmani Rim due to the increase in pirate activity and decide to conduct several operations to locate and eliminate these pirates. In 4109 we decide to sent a ship into Uncharted Space in collaboration with the Commonwealth of Lorianse to find their lost ship. That ship is the exploration vessel known as the Nomad. Zabrak Empire: Our colonization of planets and meteors continues. '''While 4 billion Zabraks are colonizing they encounter 10 humans. Shocked by how advanced by they are, they are brutally murdered by the Zabraks. The planet they were on is colonized in a year, and then the Zabraks advance. Back on Zabaraki, the work on a weapon of mass destruction starts, even more powerful than our current nuclear weapons. The Weapon of Mass Destruction, called Jenava, will be capable of destroying entire planets. The population currently stands at 3 Trillion Zabraks, of which 1 Trillion are colonizing the other direction, far away from charted space. We start mechanising the dinosaurs on our planets, and succeed in that, creating our Mecha-Dino Army, a fine addition to the Zabraki army : '''Here is a warning to EVERYONE. No WMDs that can destory planets, arms, galaxies, etc. This is introlerable at this stage in the game. I will authorize such developments in the future; please don't come up with it without clearing it by a Mod. To Tech: Being an independent nation in Unchartered Space, you will most likely NOT be at the cutting edge of technology just yet, so hang on in there. ~Rex Empire of Shugārasshuto: Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. As the emperor said for 3000 years ago when Shugārasshuto is founded and is dominated by Shugārasians on planet Random Rostah, witch is now capital of Shugārasian Empire. That it was called 3000th anniversary of Shugārasshuto's creation. In 4101 AD, the Shugārasian Empire begins a massive military buildup as their speech by emperor in order to discovery and colonize planets nearby border of Shugārasshuto. In 4105 AD, the Imperial Shugārasian Navy begins building on giant assault ship called Candy Hellow IV-class and construction begins in our home planet Random Rostah. In 4106 AD, the previous Shugārasian emperor Laffy XXVI dies in a heart attack and his son, Oreo XV succeeds to the throne. : Great! I am really enjoying it so far! Keep up the good work. ~Rex ''' '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4102 AD we begin to build up our millitary, in 4105 AD we explore uncharted space, in 4108 AD we build up our millitary. : '''Give us a bit more? What is the story behind the Confederation, how does your economy function, what are your internal politics, etc? ~Rex : Well you can go to my nation page, it explains, i will try to make more next turn ~Likercat Loreem Federation: '''We begin building up our fleet to deal with the pirates. We don`t like imperialism, and begin preparation to burn it. Our Democratic party is currently the ruling party, and it pushes for a united front against The Imperium of Stars. : '''Spar, go ahead and tell us some more. Don't worry too much about being implausible, we will catch you and let you know kindly. Go all out, tell us more! ~Rex House of Corringde: '''We start massive construction of our fleet and start to heavily guard trade and economic routes. We send spies to the Solmani Sphere to see their future plans. '''We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. The first attempt at planetary assimilation is conducted on a small rocky world near the edge of a normal star deep within the Perseus arm. The small planet’s surface is quickly covered in many trillions of Voyagers, all using the vast resources available to replicate hundreds and thousands of times. : Wow! I love it so far! I can see this becoming a real threat to the Humaniti and aliens alike. Waiting for more! :D ~Rex House of Rehgon: After a long celebration, the military and economy are upgraded to keep out invaders and pirates out of a war with us. In the Commonwealth of Lorianse (Hÿómáæ æúf Łœrīañßë), significant progress is made at improving the overall naval and trading capabilities of the nation. Since the fall of the Imperium's control over the League 900 years ago, Lorianse has developed into a major trading power, and this reputation continues as shipbuilding becomes more and more important to the 1,656 planets of the Commonwealth. This decade, a new class of starship is designed, the Qûʒtä-class of star caravel is reportedly the fastest means of transportation in the galaxy, and they are equipped with the latest in Void Drive technology, which is being developed at the thousands of research facilities sprinkled liberally throughout the Commonwealth. In the meanwhile, poltics continue along their normal course, with this decade seeing the right-of-centre Trade and Unity Party dominating through effective coalition-building, involving the Central Party and Lazari Supremacy Party. This coalition remains intact for the 902-908, when the Lazari Supremacy Party drops out of the coalition, triggering an election due to the lack of a governing coalition. In the new elections, the Lazari Supremacy Party makes stellar gains and then forms a government in a wide number of planetary governments, but still falls short of forming a government at the Commonwealth-level. The new government is one of Trade and Unity and the left-of-centre Progress Party and Central Party. The increasing loss of power by the Kéəȣists (left-wing collectivists), results in small-time terrorist attacks on outpost planets that the Kéəȣists claim violate Humaniti and League guidelines. In international politics, the increase in Xildranian power severely alarms the leaders and Ministers of the government, who urge the other powerful states in the New League to take similar measures to expand their militaries to prevent future conflicts. Late in 4109, the Heart of Commonwealth (ⱶøдᵷw æúf Hÿómáæ) starship goes missing while exploring Unchartered Space to the outside of the Orion Arm. The ship, which was conducting scientific and militaristic voyages, suddenly disappeared from radar, leading many at home to worry about its fate, but a small fleet is sent out to check the area for evidence that would point to the cause of disappearance. The Greater Jinhong Republic:(OOC:We have culture similar to the Koreas) We develop our military and economy. Our massive fleet is sent out on exploration expeditions. We are trying to discover the further reaches of space, as we are the only space-faring civilization we know. (OOC: We are a massive nation, but have found no other traces of civilization.) We have a new Colonization Fleet go out to extend our reach. We also begin to manufacture the Seoul-Class Heavy Frigate,the second battleship created, and the Gwangju-Class Light Transport, which is the fastest vehicle in the galaxy. All of our ships are equipped with Warp Drives, a technology we discovered around 3000 CE. Our Military consists of 3 Seouls, 30 Busans, 50 Ulsans, 100 Jeju-dos, and 300 Pyongans. We also have one Flagship, the size of 3 Seouls. The ROJS Sejong the Great. 4110 AD - 4120 AD (910 IY-920 IY) ' NOTE': Please, under the Map Issues section of the TL, state WHERE '''your nation is located if you are in Unchartered Space. This is '''VITAL. ~Rexmod *'4113 AD (913 IY): The Houses of Judestre, Orsde and Yohalti are dragged into a feudal war for the desert world of Loszte.' *'4115 AD (915 IY) - 4117 AD (917 IY): The agents sent into Xildran space begin to find disturbing reports of many conflicts on other planets and a rapidly expansionalistic situation. This becomes of great concern to the New League.' *'4110 (910 IY) - 4120 AD (920 IY):' The search continues for the Heart of the Commonwealth. *'4116 AD (916 IY) - 4118 AD (918 IY): A pro-Solmani and anti-alien party begins to form within the Solmani Sphere, known as the Sol First! Party. ' *'4119 AD (919 IY): In Uncharted Space, the Jodren starship ''JCS Zvelrie, ''discovers the ruins of an ancient Precursor colony. This discovery leads many experts to believe that they could gain more knowledge about the Precursors than in any previous time before. ' Solmani Sphere: 'We continue military buildup and economic expansion and expansion of trade routes. Our agents continue to infiltrate Imperium and Xildran worlds. The ''Nomad ''continues to assist the Lorianse in the search for the ''Heart of the Commonwealth. In 4115, we decide to send more ships to explore uncharted space as well as colonize new worlds on the Sphere's behalf. By 4120, a few planetary governors have decided to make a call for war against the Imperium and the Grand Xildran Empire, fearing they both could become threats to the Solmani Sphere and the New League. '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4110 the Central Party drops out of the government coalition due to the government letting the Millitary Act to pass, which would allow the government to focus more on the millitary, which the Central Party was heavily opposed to, in 4113 we mass build up our millitary, and many Hërr-class Starships are made, in 4115 elections are held, with the Trade Union Party winning once again, in 4117 we again build up our millitary, thanks to the Millitary Act we have now an big armada of Starships, in 4118 we send more ships to explore the uncharted space, in 4119 fascinated by the ancient Precursor colony we send experts and such to explore and gain knowledge about the Precursors. '''Shorgaki Union: '''The Union sends out a fleet of exploration vessels to explore the surrounding areas. The Union begins conscripting citizens into the Civil Workers Union and the Overwatch Trans-Shorgaki Arm. (See my page I will be creating a bit later for more information on these two.) The Administrators begin putting down more oppressive measures, increasing the size of the Metro Police Force in the Union to enforce these measures. '''Jinhong: The Senate votes on the Expansion Act. The Act creates new Colonist fleets and Military Fleets to search for other space faring races. We received SETI signals with unintelligible messages, showing that there are more civilizations. We make it our goal to find those. Our Armada now has several million Fighters/Bombers and thousands of Capital Ships. We continue to research into better Medicines and more into the Physics of Space. This decade, in the Commonwealth of Lorianse, talk of war with Xildran seems to be on everyone's mind. All major parties agree that Lorianse cannot be threatened by such nations as Xildran, and almost immediately a massive military buildup is undertaken. Using the latest in Void Drive technology (which is continuously improved in Lorianser research facilities), newer and faster ships are created. Whatsmore, laser blasters continue to be investigated in order to get around difficult materials. Mining and trading continue to fuel the Lorianser economy, and the Qûʒtä-class of star caravels facilitates the widespread prevalance of trade throughout the New League. Search continues for the missing Heart of the Commonwealth, which was the largest ship built ever in Lorianser history. The mystery continues to shock people. In other news, the Holotube startes to dwindle in popularity as a new phenomena - Hololive (pretty much extremely interactive video games) begin to catch on among the youth of Lorianser, much to the chagrin of local professors. We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. After losing millions to a magmatic eruption on the assimilated world the molten core finally succumbs to the collective, which is incredibly temperature and radiation resistant. The introduction of 50 Trillion new members to the collective is greatly welcomed. The news reaches the Orion arm and a small planet (the size of Pluto) is devoured to boost the number of replicators in the Orion arm. Taurus Federation: '''The Taurus Federation officially emerges from their homeworld of Taurose. This emerging civilization has made itself a home within the far reaches of uncharted space following their wars of unification and discovery of Void Space, something accessable through crystals located in the asteroids within the home system of the Taurus people. The Federation having a system with nearly 4 habitable garden worlds and many other planets within the system that have been terraformed into vast habitability. With the entire home system filled to the brim with nearly 7 major worlds with nearly 45 Billion people throughout the whole of the Taurose system (the home system) The overpopulation issue forced the Federation of all the worlds together into a singular nation. This recent emergence of the Federation is not without cost as a few of the smaller worlds refused to join the Federation leading to a 20 year conflict of unification which led to the large scale development of extremely powerful ships and weaponry. By the end of this conflict the independent movement commonly known as the "Indies" had managed to develop one final technology, not for war, but to run. However unable to finish it and manufacture it in any meaningful capacity the Portable Void Translight Engine commonly known as "Void Drive" was developed and in the years following the war, the Taurose people have come to populate nearly 20 Major worlds within days or at most a weeks reach from the Homeworld forming the current population of Inner Colonies. Following this are many worlds numbering nearly 100 forming the outer colonies. With all this together and the Federations military unable to keep pace colonization is slowed down and the vast swath of colonized territory as well as uncolonized systems with nearly 200 held or claimed worlds over nearly 30 star systems. With the mass wave of colonization the Taurose people number grand total at about 65 billion with the vast population difference having much to do with the Taurose using drones to extricate resources from worlds needing a smaller amount of people for colonization. However with lack of room millions are still emigrating to the Colonies. The Federation having encountered no other sentient life within its territory assumed they are the only species within the known areas of space but have not ruled out anything. The Federation seeing a great need for a versatile armed forces makes the decision keep its ground forces and keep an armed military force. While some politicians scoffed at this decision the various literature and fiction examples of "alien invaders" prompt a decent thought that the Taurus Federation may not be the only people out there, and judging from Taurose History they will not be nice or hospitable. With this the Taurose Fleet expands from its meager garrison force of about 30 ships for the whole Federation to a united Fleet of nearly 3000 split into various smaller system fleets for various purposes. With this the Ground forces are also kept around as garrison forces, police, and to keep down and revolts. The Fleet stands with nearly 5 within it, and the ground forces stand at nearly 50 million to keep the peace across Federation Space. The Taurose people while not the most economically minded have managed to make a rather robust, powerful, and functioning economy that due to redundant measures, is extremely hard to burn out or disrupt, this leads to quite a bit of overstock in certain cases but due to the vast population and hunger for goods and materials in the home worlds the Economy is a thriving system. Like all things the Taurose have a very Defensive nature with everything from their buildings, to their ships showing this off. The most recent military ships are known for being not only heavily armored, but have a new technology known as energy shielding which adds a whole new layer. Along with this the armament of the ships consist anywhere from MAC cannon hardpoints (Magnetic Accelerator cannons) high speed Gauss mini guns, missile munitions, nuclear munitions of every shape and size, a Large Supersized MAC Cannon (one on most smaller ships but Two on Dreadnaughts and Heavy Destroyers) Which can hurl a massive ordiance nearly 10% the speed of light (making it nearly undodgeable) and various other smaller fighter craft, bombers, and dropships for various other tasks such as power projection and ground assault. '''Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. In 4110 AD, the Shugārasian elections is held and the winner of the election is Willy Wonka's Popular Party and the party's leader Ponkrick the Wonka becomes new prime minster of the Empire of Shugārasshuto. In 4112 AD, more FindFlippy4100 ships are send in order to explore uncharted space as well colonize new worlds. In 4116 AD, the Shugārasian Armada called Candiesda is formed and including 100,000 light and heavy spacecrafts in first year and begins to build more light and heavy spacecrafts that then later joined into the armada. In 4119 AD, an civilized planet called Ultima is exploded by Shugārasian explorers and reported this in order to the Shugārasian Emperor. New pictures taken from FindFlippy4100 ships at planet Ultima now available in mass-media in all planets over the Empire of Shugārasshuto. Loreem Federation: '''We begin exploring and colonzing unihabited planets, and use Terra forming to do so. We are concerned over the Sol First Party, as it could lead to diplomatic problemd, and distract us from the common enemy, the imperium of stars. We begin buikding a 100,000 new cruisers, and begin building warp gates for trade. '''Grand Xildran Empire: After a change of government, we are now an absolute monarchy. We begin colonizing nearby solar systems and prepare our economy for war 4120 AD - 4130 AD (920 IY-930 IY) Went ahead and made the turn cause it seemed like its a bit overdue and this has potential -Feud Thank you.-Leld House of Corringde: As we continue to improve economy, we start to chart unknown space. With little progress; we decide to start building warp gates for trade as-well. We start building a mere 20,000 Ships for the Imperium. We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. Plans to expand more into the Orion arm are implemented. The 20 Trillion new cells are assembled into several basic thruster systems which are used to send out scouting groups. The first observations of ships bearing a strange insignia is made on the fringes of the Orion arm. The cell groups quickly form listening and observation posts on the outer satellites of several inhabited systems. They begin receiving vast amounts of radio transmissions, among other forms. They information is indecipherable at first, but after more listening patterns emerge and are slowly translated. * Interesting. -Leld Jinhong: We continue to build our fleet and colonize. We follow the SETI signals. We expect to reach the source next turn. Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. In 4120 AD, the Shugārasian elections is held and the winner of the election is Willy Wonka's Popular Party and the party's leader Ponkrick the Wonka continues working as prime minster of the Empire of Shugārasshuto. In 4124 AD, more FindFlippy4100 ships are sent in order to explore uncharted space as well colonize new worlds. Thus, Empire of Shugārasshuto expends its civilization border 1000 -- northwards in Carina–Sagittarius Arm. Most of planets newly explored now bring settled by Shugārasian colonists and found new cities here in new colonial planet of Shugārasshuto. In 4129, 10 years after planet Ultima explored, Shugārasian emperor orders to build up military and declares war on 2000s planet Ultima, marking Ultima its first contact with Shugārasians. 20,000 fighters, 8,000 Destroyers, 2,000 Battleships and 100 Assault ships are send to planet Ultima, the first was plan to destroy moon bases on Ultima's moon and all of them is at planet Ultima. Jodren Confederacy, '''In 4120 elections are held and the Trade Union Party loses while the Freedom Party wins and gains 28 more seats in the Parliament of the Jodren Confederacy, by 4124 over 20,000 new ships have been made, mostly Hërr-class ships, in 4125 we improve and expand the military and economy, seeing an economical boom from Asteroid mines and such, by 4125 we send over 1,200 new ships to explore uncharted space, mostly for scientific and planetary reasons, in 4128 a new party is founded, called the United People's Party, a leftist party, in 4129 we improve our military. The '''Commonwealth of Lorianse continues to develop as a trading power within the New League. This trading influence creates fear in the minds of many Loriansers, since Xildran is still preparing for war. More and more frequently, members of the Parliament call for preemptive strikes against Xildran, but generally cooler heads tend to prevail. Nonetheless, massive military buildup still continues and the use of the latest in Void Drive technology leads many to believe that Lorianse and the League could in fact destroy Xildran once and for all. Towards the end of the decade, it is decided that Lorianse will approach the New League and suggest a war on Xildran. Hololive continues to usurp Holotube as the main form of entertainment - especially among young people. The search for the Heart of the Commonwealth has led to the discovery of an abandoned colony with the oribitng wreckage of the ship. Taurus Federation: '''The Federation following another 10 years of expansion and colonization of their held worlds continue their push to explore their own well controlled space discovering many worlds inhabitable or otherwise. With the need for resources and many smaller worlds completely unable to be terraformed inexpensively the development of Planet cracking is undergone. Gravity Tethers, and a series of lasers attached to a massive mining/factory ship, are deployed to survey a planet and then the tethers are used to rip the planet apart to be mined for mineral resources. This is only done to worlds in no way able to be terraformed. The Taurose people continue the advancement of their technology and their expansion of the populace. The Federation makes a major discovery of ruins on a previously irradiated planet. Considered to be natural, during the terraforming process the discovery of ruins of cities and a whole previous advanced society prompts the government to disclose this to the public opening up the newly terraformed world for scientific study on this civilization, and some moderate settlement. By the close of a few years the world has nearly 1 million inhabitants many of them scientists and their families looking to figure out much about this civilization. The Taurose military itself adds a series of Frontier fleet giving the Frontier nearly 20 dreadnaughts, 50 cruisers, and hundreds of Destroyers and Frigates. The Federation suffers a catastrophy on a major colony world with an asteroid comming into contact with one of the colonies wiping a major colonial city off the map. This prompts the Federation to develop and deploy asteroid targeting Orbital platforms over many of their asteroid prone worlds. This known as a Super MAC cannon can hurl a projectile nearly 15% the speed of light and has proven to be able to completely shatter asteroids and even ships with shields fully on. The Federation discovers a race during their exploration. A hive minded bug race they show immediate hostility reacting almost as a total bug colony and retaliate with extremely high tech weapon. This effectively seals off one of the Taurus frontiers and forces a deployment of disproportionate armed forces to fight "The Bugs." With this the Federation fights the bugs to Stalemate in space but after discovering the Bugs lacked major ground forces the Federation deployed its ground forces in a massive assualt burning out the only found Bug Colony world. After tapping into some of the crystals used to store information a map of the Bug Worlds are discovered but a Dialogue is considered to end conflict. '''Solmani Sphere: With the fate of the Heart of the Commonwealth known and realizing that the ship is destroyed, we order the Nomad to begin the search for the perpetrators. Meanwhile, we comtinue to build up our military, expand our ecomomy and trade routes and hunt down pirates. We send a group of archeologists to the Precursor colony in Uncharted Space and begin to worry about the rapid expansion of the Grand Xildran Empire. My most sincerest apologies for the delay. I shall commence the new turn now. 4130 AD - 4140 AD (930 IY-940 IY) *'4130 AD (930 IY) - 4140 AD (940 IY): The Bugs continue to ravage the Taurian colonies.' *'4132 AD (932 IY): The feudal war over Losztre comes to an end, only for a war between House Rehgon and House Yolhati to commence fighting over the Mertian Sector.' *'4135 AD (935 IY): The several members of the Sol First! Party break away after the last year's disastrous election period and form the extremist Solmani Liberation Front (SLF). They begin striking at trade routes and conducting terrorist attacks.' *'4138 AD (938 IY): Another Precursor colony is discovered within the same region of space in Uncharted Space as the one found by the Jodren Confederacy 19 years ago, suggesting that the region must have had been a prosperous region, possibly a cultural or trading area of the Precursors.' *'4140 AD (940 IY): A special meeting of the New League of Free Worlds is called by the Solmani Sphere and Commonwealth of Lorianse in order to determine the future of New League relations with Xildran.' Special Meeting of the New League: : All in Favor of War with Xildran: *Commonwealth of Lorianse *Jodren Confederacy *Solmani Sphere : All Opposed to War with Xildran: * Solmani Sphere: We continue our military buildup and expand our economy and trade routes. We begin making faster ships using the latest Void Drive technology. We in 4235, in the aftermath of the SLF's brutal attacks, begin to hunt down their numbers. We commence the investigation and research on the Precursor colony world. We begin to investigate the ruins of another Precursor colony in 4239 after the discovery was announced by an independent scientific group. In the process, we realize that this colony is a large biological research facility, for the purposes of studying the local plant life. By 4140, we call for an emergency meeting of the New League in regards to recents events near Xildran space. Taurus Federation: '''The Federation following another 10 years of expansion and colonization of their held worlds continue their push to explore their own well controlled space discovering many worlds inhabitable or otherwise the population of these worlds puts the Federation at nearly 200 heavily populated worlds, 500 moderately populated worlds and 800 sparsely populated world or outposts. The Federation with no ability to gain a dialogue with the race of bugs which after intense study, are scientifically named as the Rachinids. With the Rachinids making some probing and raiding progress on various outer colonies the Taurose people engage in all out warfare. Following years of grueling war with attrition, the Rachinids are finally subjugated with very few of their queens remaining and isolated on an well guarded outpost. This territory is incorporated into the Federation and are surveyed for resources. Planet cracking becomes an almost preferred way to mine resources. with a planet depending on size is potentially able to supply resources for nearly 100 years. The Federation fleet learns some lessons from the Rachinid wars and ups the training of its forces and develops hybrid shells filled with plasma which servs a dual purpose of blowing through energy shielding, and burning through armor after penetration. (more to come) '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4130 the Parliament agrees for Millitary expansion since the Xildrani are a threat for Trade in space, by 4132 we have built over 20,000 new ships, mostly scientific and millitary, in 4144 we improve our economy and Millitary, In 4138 the ship JSC Ëridik discovers another Precursor colony, like JSC Zvelrie did 20 years ago(See Mod Event), in 4140 after an voting in the Parliament we decide to come to the meeting proposed by the New League of Free Worlds (NFLW) and support the decision to War with the Xildrani, although politicians that were opposed to the decision think that this may result in the destruction of the New League of of Free Worlds and Jodren Confederacy by the Xildrani Empire. '''House of Horringde: '''The Empire decides to stay neutral in the upcoming war with the Xildrani, although we secretly prepare the Xildrani with new support, giving them 1,000 ships as aid. Military is increased and we begin to chart space unbeknownst to man. '''Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. In 4130 AD, the Shugārasian elections is held and the winner of the election is Donut Democrats and the party's leader Donald Wellcalingsix becomes the new prime minster of the Empire of Shugārasshuto. In 4131 AD, the Shugārasian invasion of Ultima is officially lunched and 50 Assault ships now cover over Ultima's 50 largest cities, while 500 Battleships and 2,000 Destroyers joined together with Assault ships in an city conquest on Ultima's 50 largest cities ever made. Then fighters, soldiers and tanks each assault ship attacks the city, mostly destroys military camps and skyscrapers. In 4133 AD, after 2 years of fighting, the war is won and the planet of Ultima is occupied and annexed to Shugārasshuto. Half of forces now traveling back to home system, while the rest are stayed at Ultima. In 4136 AD, over 20,000 new ships are now added to Shugārasian Galactic Forces, mostly Destroyer ships. 4140 AD (940 IY) NOTE: During periods of long wars, the turns will be by one year. This means, that during peacetime, a 10 year turn may be available. *'After a unanimous decision on the High Council and General Assembly, the New League formally declares war against the Grand Xildran Empire. ' *'The Hivers are beginning to show signs of aggression after 400 years of peace. ' *'The Solmani Starship ''Nomad, ''which has assisted in the search for the ''Heart of the Commonwealth is confirmed destroyed, after encountering several mysterious drones.' *'STELCOM and ARCOM begin to coordinate the fleets of the New League during the New League's first major war since the League Rebellions. ' *'The Solmani starship Glory of Zeus discovers a Precursor starship factory in Uncharted Space. ' *'Offensives and skirmishes between the New League and the Xildran commence. ' '''Solmani Sphere: '''With the declaration of war, we order STELCOM and ARCOM to mobilize all New League and Solmani forces under the executive order of the General Secretary, shortly after the New League's declaration of war speech. We make our objective against the Xildran clear: protect and prevent anymore planets from falling under Xildran rule and if possible, return the Xildran back to their pre-4100 borders. In our home space, we continue to hunt down pirates and suspected SLF members in an attempt to prevent anymore attacks on trade routes as well as acts of terrorism. We also continue the usual military buildup, economic and trade route expansion. One of our ships in Uncharted Space: the Glory of Zeus'', is able to locate a small Precursor starship factory, and we send an archeological expedition there. We are the Voyagers Expansion within both the Perseus and Orion arms occurs. Meanwhile the translating continues, and a breakthrough is reached. Suddenly news of a foreign concept, ‘War,’ is introduced to the Voyagers. The Perseus arm from which the Voyagers originated was sterilized of most complex lifeforms only 15,000 years ago by a massive gravitational shift which caused large impacts on almost every planet for hundreds of light-years. Jodren Confederacy: '''We send over 30,000 ships to battle the Xildrani and mobilize and patrol our borders, so they would not invade our nation, we also make a massive millitary build up, with over 500,000 new ships being made, the Anti-War politicans continue to say that this can result in the destruction of the New League of Free Worlds (NLFW), but we continue to send ships to battle the Xildrani. '''Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. In aftermath of Shugārasian invasion of Ultima, however in 4140 AD, the Ultima's Physical geography and Climate, such as nature, oceans, forests, snow & ice and deserts (simpler to Earth), will now replaced by the Sugar Rush Weed, a plant-like organism from other Shugārasian planets. Before use of Sugar Rush Weed, a meeting at King Candy's Castle in planet Random Rostah is held and all Sugar Rush leaders from other planets meet in a question on what type of Sugar Rush Weed in Ultima is selected from Shugārasian planets. The minor leaders are getting out in first round and the winner is Jubileena Bing-Bing from planet Jurezzica. As a result, 5,000 ships packed with this plant called Cherrian Weed from planet Jurezzica, is all the way to planet Ultima and when they come, quickly spread across the countryside, colouring the affected areas with Jurezzican tint. Meanwhile in Shugārasshuto's largest planets, over 20,000 new ships are now build and added to Shugārasian Galactic Forces, mostly Destroyer ships. Taurus Federation: 'The Taurus federation experiences a large scale insurrection between the distribution of government and wealth between the Wealthy inner colonies and the poor and rural outer colonies. While the ground forces and space forces are successful in almost any engagement following a major engagement the government reforms its policies on the Outer colonies giving them equal representation. Which extends to all Outer colonies that become new. The Federation fleet expands its auxiliary forces in the fleet to nearly 10,000. This leaves the Fleet in position to challenge the final remaining Rachinid colony, a major entrenched stronghold. The military deploys nearly 3000 ships to a singular battle and with the co-ordinated power of the Dreadnaughts and fast paced warfare of the destroyers and frigates the Bug fleet is wiped out in orbit and ground assaults clear out the remainder of the bugs. With the hostility of other life forms created the Federation agrees to form a fleet of nearly 50,000 ships in grand total with a good amount mothballed for future use. The Economy continues to expand lightly but the industry has exploded throughout giving the Taurus federation a much needed edge against competing races that have been more or less given a protectorate status under the Federation. The Federation develops a new class of ship known as the Titan class, nearly 15 times the size of a Dreadnaught and armed to the teeth as a fortress to itself, the ship carries nearly 70,000 people with nearly 20,000 of them being either scientists or marines depending on the situation. The Taurus fleet orders nearly 10 of these ships initially and is expected to expand. The Federation continues its planet cracking activities but discovers a new material on a cracked planet. Being of a multi-dimensional nature, research is done into the material and its found out when combined into an advanced nuclear fusion core and given a particle accelerator it can open up a new dimensional portal which turns out to be an alternate to Void technology. While rather powerful the tech remains unused and is reserved only for the elite and the stealthed military craft. '''House of Corringde: '''Support of our previous partners decrease and eventually stop. Instead, we stay neutral during the fighting. Our economy begins to expand as we build around 4,000 Ships. We start to prepare our planets for war in the case that it interferes with daily life. 4141 AD (941 IY) *'The New League-Xildran War continues as the Xildran begin to fight battle after battle in an attempt to preserve their current borders. *'The SLF begins to intensify their attacks, with their latest streak begin focused on civilian populations.' *'Some of the Imperial Houses begin to demand that the Imperium intervene in the war to save their Xildran allies. ' *'Pirate activity begins to increase in the Imperial Frontier.' *'Reports of devoured planets begin to appear near the edge of Charted Space.' *'The Hivers begin an expansionistic campaign across their region of Charted Space. This brings the New League and the Imperium a matter of concern, although with the New League distracted with the Xildran, they cannot do much about the Hivers. ' *'The Solmani starship ''Butcher of Fate ''discovers the remains of the Verdenov colony. ' *'Jinhong and Taurusian ships encounter each other in the Hansan system. ' Solmani Sphere: 'We continue military buildup, economic expansion and the expansion of our trade routes. STELCOM and ARCOM continue to coordinate offensives between the various New League members as the Xildran begin to lose colony after colony. With the SLF intensifying their attacks, and with the targeting of civilians, we decide to increase counter-terrorism operations against them. Meanwhile, pirate activity continues to decline, and the Sol First! Party, following the recent attacks, begins to lose credibility for the next year's election at the Planetary Congress. Our agents continue to investigate Imperial and Xildran moves, with the agents in Xildran space being used to sabotage key locations, and assassinate key members of the Grand Xildran Empire. Meanwhile, in Uncharted Space, we discover the remnants of the Verdenov colony, and after almost 400 years of mystery, finally are able to determine that the Imperium had destroyed the colony. In scientific developments, new variations of the Void Drive are becoming a possibility while new technologies in the field of physics are becoming a possibility, such as the Dyson Sphere and the possibility of Ion weapons, which are slowly on their way to replacing the already existing plasma weaponry amongst our ships, but it will still be some time before ion weapons become available to ground troops. In the fields of entertainment, the alternate history e-novel known as ''The Doom War, begins to generate controversy amongst the various Solmani, particularly on the dystopian tone, explicit content and pessimistic view of the Solmani of the early 21st century, but regardless it becomes a bestseller(or however it will be known as in this time period) in competition with the biography known as'' Kamano Hitashe: From Colonist to Hero of the New League,'' and the fantasy series Lords of Andromeda. Jodren Confederacy: We begin an massive invasion on Xildrqni, using the most of our armada. '''Jinhong: We open diplomatic relations with Taurus Federation. Our colonization efforts were successful, and our territory has grown to the size of the Taurus. Our military gets new Ion-X weapons, replacing the ancient plasma weapons we already use and our Ion-I weapons. All major ships are now outfitted with Ion-X cannons and turrets. Our fighters are now getting Ion-X cannons and new proton torpedos. Our ground troops are using portable Ion-X cannons and Ion-X Rapid Fire Rifles. The Military Walker Heavy Tanks are being equipped with their own Ion-X heavy cannons. Our Military Walker Light Tanks get new Ion-X Rapid Fire Turrets. The Military Walker Mobile Artillery get the Ion-X Artillery Cannon. No im like double your size it would take alot longer to colonize all of that kind of territory. -Feud We have been non-stop colonizing for more than a century since the map was made, that's reasonable.-Leld The Game isnt even a century old yet... ive also expanded as well im nearly 2 1/2 my original size through colonialism and conquering a hostile race. so there is no way your my size -Feud Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. The Shugārasian elections is held in Shugārasian Parliament in planet Random Rostah and the winner of the election is Imperial Oreo Communist Party and the party's leader becomes the new prime minster of the Empire of Shugārasshuto. Back to planet Ultima, the Ultima's Physical geography and Climate, such as nature, oceans, forests, snow & ice and deserts (simpler to Earth), fully spread by the Sugar Rush Weed, Cherrian Weed. The same thing that Ultima becomes galactic colony of Jurezzica, when Jubileena Bing-Bing and other 500 colonists is first to land and build its first city on Ultima. Some Ulmans, people of Ultima, survived in one year from killing monster Shugārasians and searching for food, clothes and survivors until 5 years in the future. In science, more technologies has been reached, and one technology that has reached is named labyrinth prisoniam, meaning Shugārasshuto the first civilization in galaxy to use largest mazes ever made. The first gigantic labyrinth game is begins build at planet Glitchia on home system along with Random Rostah and is takes 6 years to complete this. Taurus Federation: '''The encounter with the Jinhong a large and organized nation brings some concern with the Taurus, with this however diplomatic procedure brings nearly 2000 Taurus ships in contact with a Jinhong colony. In a non threatening manner the Federation deploys an ambassador escorted by ground forces which allow escort in the atmospheric decent by the local colonial forces. The Federation opens up a primitive dialogue with the Jinhong about peace and prosperity advising that the large fleet sent is merely protocol and was not a threat. The federation, following the dicovery of nearly 17 garden worlds already habitable and nearly 40 more star systems worth terraforming with nearly 200 worlds from large to small, the Federation makes a concerted effort to settle and control these world. The Taurus in an effort to show some semblance of strength demonstrates the highly advanced kinetic, explosive, and advanced plasma infused with most of the Federations explosives and other weaponry. The Federation finished more of its Titan warships and after fighting a single world with highly militaristic people, a war breaks out which forces the Titan and its attendent fleet to subjugate the world to prevent a massive expansionist campaign across a large amount of lightly defended frontier worlds. The Race sadly is wiped out and its history lost to the horrors of War. The Federation continues to develop its Translight engine and following a major successful test it has become faster and more powerful than Void technology which begins to allow for speedier travel and further integration of the Federation. The Federation due to recent world claims and seizure is plus the previous 40 years of expansion has approximately expanded up to about 2 1/2 its original size. The Federations population is nearly 135 billion and expanding Rapidly. '''We are the Voyagers Expansion within both the Perseus and Orion arms occurs. The population now reaches 1.8x10^24 of these 3.7x10^14 are in the Orion arm and the remainder are in the Perseus arm. A large planet is selected in the Perseus arm for assimilation. By the end of the ‘year’ -- a vague concept for a species that measures time in Galactic rotations-- the surface has become a center of replication. House of Corringde: In a descision mid-year, we declare war on the League. Around 1,000 Royal-Class War ships are built, coming from a planet that is famous for it's military engineers. Military is vastly increased and our Fleet is entirely mobilized. We call all other houses in the Imperium to help us in this recent endevour. Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Galactica